Destiny
by Deranged Symphony
Summary: Mathias is searching for his one true love which destiny has spoke of. Just a short DenNor one shot based off of a soulmate AU I saw on tumblr.
The sound of rain droplets crashing against the pavement underfoot filled the air, accompanied by the occasional breeze as well as the splashing of puddles caused by bikers with eager intentions to arrive at dry shelter. The night was still young in the city of Copenhagen, the street lights illuminating the path along the road as well as the actual road itself. Many people scurried about with hopes to arrive home where shelter promised warm and dry conditions compared to the dreary and wet conditions outside.

Mathias still wore a small smile on his lips however as he wandered through the chilling rain, watching as each droplet tumbled to the ground before him, some sliding down the skin of face while others soaked his usually lively hair turning it to a damp and flat mess. The man turned his eyes skywards briefly, pursing his lips at the sight of clouded skies which shielded the usually bright and twinkling stars. The moon however could still be seen faintly between passing clouds as the earth was still showered in small droplets of water.

Mathias exhaled deeply as he turned his attention back to the path which he walked, hands sliding within his coat pockets. It was at moments like these that Mathias wished he had the ability to see all of the colors which he knew the world had to offer. Color still felt like something of myth and legend to the Dane however. The simple thought of bright and energetic shades and tints as well as dark and solemn colors mixing together to form great sights seemed almost impossible to visualize. In fact, it was impossible for Mathias. He was left with just that, thoughts, guesses, hopes of what colors truly looked like.

Mathias thought for sure that life had been cruel to him for far too long, leaving the man wandering and curious about this thing called color for twenty five long years. He had always been promised the gift of color once he met his lifebound soulmate, the one which he was destined to live his life with, but to this day this person still had not shown up yet and Mathias was left with a life of only black, white, and various shades of gray.

The man boredly splashed within one of the larger puddles which he passed, his stride still slow and calm despite his usual actions. He passed several people, all with unique expressions, features, clothing, all varying in age from young toddlers to the elderly. He found himself pondering the thoughts which ran through their heads along with their destination. Destination. This was one thing Mathias didn't have at the moment.

Mathias never had any real reason to roam the streets alone, but something inside him sent him in that direction and the Dane was always one for following his gut instincts.

Eventually the man hurried to step underneath a large pavilion overhanging a long abandonded street shop, shaking a bit of water from his head before he took into consideration the man who stood beside him underneath the same shelter, a violin gripped tightly in one hand, the bow in the other.

The unknown figure never once dared to spare him a glance and instead continued to slowly slide the bow across the strings, nimble fingers pressing against strings in a rhythmic pattern as a sweet yet haunting melody wafted over them. It was a calming sound, but at the same time rather jolting, a sound which Mathias felt drawn to with curiosity.

"That sounds nice." He decided to speak first, staring over at the man whose music abruptly stopped to allow its player to turn his head in Mathias direction, previous half lidded eyes opening a bit more to take a glance over at the Dane.

Mathias was quick to share a smile which he didn't return and instead only lowered his instrument with a slow motion. The Dane gave the man a curious look as he adverted his eyes. "What's your name?" Mathias was given only silence in return again before suddenly a low voice rang out over the sound of the splashing rain droplets. "Lukas."

"I'm Mathias." He explained, outstretching a hand to the other with hopes he would shake a simple hand shake with him. However, the Norwegian only took a look down at his hand before returning his gaze to the man's face, a look of utter unamusement painted across his face.

Mathias gave a somewhat nervous chuckle as he retracted his hand, eyes adverting to the soaked streets again. "So, are you from around here?" Mathias found it hard to communicate with a man so unwilling to contribute to the conversation.

"No. Norway, Oslo." The reply was simple and to the point, no beating around the bush.

Mathias cocked an eyebrow at the reply, eventually smiling a bit wider. "Really? I'm just from around here." The taller blond gave a soft chuckle as he leaned back against the dry wall behind himself, relaxing there with a small smile.

"So, What are you doing out here when it's raining like this?" Lukas gave a small shrug of his shoulders as he spoke again. "I was waiting for a friend, I suppose he isn't coming." The man slowly knelt down to begin to carefully place his violin within it's case along with the bow, making sure everything was secured in place properly before he began to close the case.

Mathias watched him do so, smiling softly at the soft spoken man. "You're leaving so soon."

"Yes." It was an immediate answer as Lukas finally forced himself to turn towards the Dane completely, Mathias instantly meeting his eyes which looked to be a deep shade of grey to the man.

"But we were just starting to get to know eachother." Mathias complained with a tone of voice much similar to a whining child. "Well, can we talk later?"

This proposed suggestion caused Lukas to hesitate again. "No."

Mathias furrowed his eyebrows lightly. So rash. "Guess I'll see you around then?" The Dane wore a small and expectant smile, reaching out yet again for a handshake. This time Lukas finally reached out to place his hand within Mathias' own gently, looking to the man as he did so.

Mathias easily grasped at his hand as he locked eyes with the other, his smile instantly falling as he noticed the most beautiful shade of blue violet irises staring back at him. His breath was absolutely taken away by the simple beauty of what looked to be color. Finally. His eyes darted around to take a look at the still rather dreary world around him, but it no longer held such a sorrowful feeling and instead one of happiness as he glanced at all of the magnificent and indescribable colors.

The Dane's smile soon returned as his grip on his hand grew a bit tighter. It was only at this point that he realized, this man was his soulmate. He was destined to spend the rest of his life with this man.

Finally he parted his lips to speak again, his voice soft yet joyful. "Do you see it, too?" He wondered aloud, but only was met with a confused look from the Norwegian.

"See what?"

Mathias' heart instantly shattered at the comment followed by the tugging at his hand as Lukas attempted to pull his hand free from his grasp softly.

"Goodbye, Mathias." Was the last words he heard, drowned out by the ringing in his ears and the splashing of the rain. As Lukas pulled his hand away he watched at the other's eyes faded from a dark and mysterious hue to a dull grey again, the world following soon after once Lukas had pulled his hand free.

He stood in silence as Lukas turned to step out into the rain, violin case cradled under his arm in a protective fashion. That color of Lukas' soft blond hair was the last color that faded from his vision as Lukas eventually disappeared into the dark and stormy night. Lukas, his soulmate, his destined lover, his other half.

It was all some cruel joke, it had to be...

It seemed that destiny was never a stable concept to place his trust in.

* * *

 **Edit - AN : I do plan on making a second part for this fic in Lukas' point of view, although I'm not sure when I will get around to finishing that.**


End file.
